Mission H
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: UA-Drarry Je suis en mission. Infiltration, protection, ruse et demi-vérité sont mon quotidien. Je suis Harry Potter, moi et ma meilleur amie nous sommes en Mission H. Mais chut! C'est un secret!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

Je suis Mlle Eternity! Vous me connaissez déjà! Non? Ben c'est l'occasion de me connaître à travers mes histoires bourrées de fautes mais pas trop !

Et donc voici ma nouvelle fiction! C'est dans un univers alternatif, soit sans-magie. L'idée principale est de faire entrer Harry et Hermione dans une école pour protéger quelqu'un, Pourquoi? Comment? Vous le saurez en lisant! En tant que Yaoïste, la fic est un DraRy. Il y aura donc présence de couples homosexuels, dont bien sûr un Harry/Draco, alors les homophobes, vaut mieux ne pas rester ici, au risque d'être choqué. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Bêta: Je n'en ai pas donc désolé pour les fautes...

Titre: Mission H

Résumé: Je suis en mission. Infiltration, protection, ruse et demi-vérité sont mon quotidien. Je suis Harry Potter, moi et ma meilleur amie nous sommes en Mission H. Mais chut! C'est un secret!

Couple principal: Harry/Draco …

Couples secondaires: Comme si j'allais vous le dire, mouhahaha!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V:  Extérieur. Les pensées seront en _italique_.

PS: Severus Rogue=Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy=Draco Malfoy.

**Prologue**

-Et bien Mr Black, je crois que tout est réglé. Déclare un grand blond, en se levant de son bureau de bois ancien.

-En effet, Mr Malfoy, votre fils chéri sera en sécurité. Lui répond un homme tout aussi grand, mais brun. Lui aussi se lève de son siège.

-Je l'espère bien! Parce que je peux vous assurer que si mon fils coule, je coule. Et si je coule toute votre petite famille coulera et alors que moi je remonterais surement à la surface, je ferais en sorte que vous, vous n'y remontiez jamais! Préviens, Mr Malfoy, d'un ton menaçant, alors que son visage reste impassive.

-Voyons voyons! Pourquoi tant de menace, mon cher Lucius! Demande le brun, un sourire amusé scotché sur le visage.

-Je ne vous permets pas! S'indigne l'autre homme, avec cette fois-ci un ton méprisant. On aurait pu voir des éclairs entre deux, que cela n'aurait étonné personne.

-Et bien je me permets tout seul! Et puis si vous avez fait appel à nous, c'est pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas! Alors tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est la part de notre marché, et tout se passera bien! N'oubliez pas, Mr Malfoy, votre part de notre marché... Sinon...

-Bien, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

-Ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais!

-Vous connaissez le chemin!

-Bien mieux que vous pourriez l'imaginer!

Mr Black quitte le bureau luxueux de Mr Malfoy. Son sourire moqueur est remplacé par une mâchoire serré et un air calculateur. Sa veste sur les épaules, il rentre dans son 4x4, et quitte le manoir des Malfoys.

**Chapitre1: 1ere étape: Infiltration.**

Sirius Black se gare à sa place de parking, devant un immense château, avec plusieurs bâtiments en peu partout, des parcs, fontaines, église, gymnases, … L'homme d'une trentaine d'année, était brun, 1,85m, et musclé. Il avait des yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-long. Il portait un pantalon noir et droit, avec une chemise bleue foncée entre-ouverte. C'est vraiment un beau jeune homme, avec un air malicieux. Il rentre dans ce qui ressemble à un hall d'accueil, mais vraiment grand. Il le traverse et après quelques minutes, il arrive dans un jardin, où plusieurs enfants de bas âges jouent, avec des mères qui discutent, un petit lac où flotte une canne avec plusieurs canetons. Mais, Sirius continue son chemin, et se place devant deux adolescents, sous un arbre. Le garçon roupille alors que la jeune fille lit un livre d'une taille rarement défiée.

-Harry! Hermione! Vous êtes sur une nouvelle affaire! Leur déclare-t-il, en s'asseyant à son tour sous l'immense arbre.

-C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclame le dit-Harry en se mettant en position assise. Le sourire aux lèvres, avec quelques herbes dans les cheveux. Ses petites lunettes rondes et noirs glissant légèrement, dévoilant des yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant. Ses cheveux étant en bataille, il portait un pantalon deux fois trop grand pour lui, et un t-shirt rouge.

-Déjà! Mais je n'ai pas fini mon livre sur les … Se plaint, Hermione. La jeune fille fait la moue, lui donnant un air 'mimi', ses cheveux broussailleux, les yeux marrons, elle portait un robe blanche.

-On ne préfère pas le savoir!

-Oh... Parce...

-Très bien alors votre mission est simple mais à long terme! Les interrompt Sirius, sentant déjà une mini discute sur qui saura le plus de choses, employant des mots qu'il n'a jamais entendu, et ne comprendrai surement jamais.

-C'est-à-dire? Se renseigne tout de suite Hermione, alors que Harry voit son divertissement se désintéresser de lui.

-Une année minimum!

-Une année? Mais où est-ce qu'on va? Au fin fond du trou du … Commence Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu une mission aussi longue.

-Langage! Le coupe Hermione, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

-J'ai même pas eu le temps de le dire!

-Ben raison de plus!

-Stop ! Les mini adultes! Bon non, vous n'allez pas au fin fond du … monde mais …

-Mais...

-A Poudlard!

-…

Harry reste silencieux sous cette nouvelle, alors qu'Hermione le regarde pour capter une émotion révélatrice de ses pensées. Car depuis environ une dizaine d'année, Harry avait appris à cacher ses sentiments trop révélateur, et depuis personne ne pouvait connaître ses pensées, pas même Hermione.

-Oh! Répond alors cette dernière, se tournant vers son mentor, Sirius.

-Oui... Harry?

-Et bien, une mission est une mission. Répond simplement ce dernier, en haussant les épaules.

-J'aime ton point de vue, mais si...

-Non, non ça va allez, continue...

-Vous allez devoir surveiller, protéger et secourir, si il le faut, le dénommé Draco Malfoy. Continue Sirius, en surveillant leurs réactions.

-Oh, les Malfoys! Contre qui? Demande Hermione, ravie de cette nouvelle, pour des raisons personnelles.

-Les BlackBalls...

-Les BlackBalls? S'écrie Harry, le sourcil levé. Mais qu'est-ce que ce fils de pu...blicain... a fait à ce gang?

-Lucius n'a pas voulu me le dire...

-Lucius?

-Le patriarche des Malfoys! Lui dit l'adulte comme si c'était une évidence, mais avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je sais c'est qui, triple idiot, mais depuis quand tu nommes nos clients par leur prénom? Demande curieusement Harry, voulant surement en savoir plus sur son mentor et parrain si mystérieux.

-C'est une vieille connaissance de famille... vous savez les Blacks, les Malfoys... Lui répond évasivement celui-ci, voyant très bien où en voulait venir son filleul si intelligent.

-Revenons au plus important... Les interrompt Hermione sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami, et le sourire victorieux de son mentor.

-Oui, alors vous devrez intégrer l'école de Poudlard, vous faire passer pour des jeunes gens intelligentes et rentrées très rapidement dans l'entourage du fils... Vous devrez garder votre couverture le plus longtemps possible auprès de Draco mais surtout de ennemi! Carte blanche pour le reste! Leur déclare-t-il en se levant et en dépoussiérant ses longues jambes.

-Bien, j'imagine que notre mission commence à la rentrée... Affirme intelligemment Hermione, en fermant son livre après y avoir insérer un marque page. Elle aussi se lève.

-Oui donc ils vous restent 2 mois pour rentrer dans le personnage et vous faire intégrer dans cette école!

Harry aussi se lève, il remet ses lunettes en place et décoiffe encore plus ses cheveux. Il jette un regard complice avec sa meilleur amie.

-Bien! Déclare celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Yosh! Déclare celui-ci avec le même grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy était un jeune garçon que l'on pourrait qualifier de magnifique. La peau lisse, blanche, sans imperfection allait à merveille avec ses yeux gris métalliques. Sa blondeur, lui arrivant au dessus des épaules était souple et presque blancheargentée. Faisant facilement le 1,75m tout au plus, son corps en V ficelé par des muscles mais pas trop.

Ce jeune homme qui ferait maintenant 8 ans qu'il était dans cette immense école luxueuse. Il connaissait donc tout le monde, l'arrivé de nouveaux était une activité des plus … inhabituelles ici. Alors ce dernier se met à observer ses élèves qui ne savent surement pas dans quoi il se sont embarqués en rentrant dans cet établissement...

En ce moment il se trouve dans le réfectoire en forme d'amphithéâtre où plusieurs tables étaient installées. Tous les élèves étaient obligés de se présenter ici le premier jour de la rentrée. Alors la salle était bien pleine.

-Et bien et bien, mes enfants je suis ravi de tous vous revoir en morceaux! Bien que certains ont trouvé le moyen de revenir avec des membres cassés! Déclare ironiquement Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et farceur le reste du temps... Soit un débile mental assez rusé pour tromper tout le monde d'après Draco. Cette nouvelle année, nous accueillons 5 nouveaux élèves. Permettez moi de faire les présentations!

Mlle Aljy Sahara, 2ème année I.

_Sahara c'est un prénom ça? De nos jours, les gens ne savent plus inventer de vrais prénoms originaux... Comme Draco!_

Mlle Abbot Pauline, qui ira en 1ère année d'A-L.

_Une petite collégienne toute fraichement débarquée de la campagne vue sa salopette et ses __couettes! Mais comment peut-on permettre des gens comme ça de venir ici?_ Pense Draco. _Heureusement, qu'elle ira dans les bâtiments des petits..._

Mr Beloni Henry va en 5ème année de Sp

_Une armoire à glace pas de doute! Il doit bien faire 2 mètres ce mec... Et oh mon dieu comment il est sapé! Mais quel horreur, pire que la roussette de collégienne. Du rouge avec du vert et du jaune... Mes pauvres yeux! Mon dieu si vous existez, faite un miracle et sauvez mes yeux!_

Mr Black Harry, que nous accueillons dans plusieurs sections: I, Sp et A et ceux en 8ème année.

… _Miracle! Dieu existe! Mais c'est qui cette bombe?_

Ainsi que Mlle Granger Hermione, de même section I, Sp et A en 8ème année.

… _Whaou... Putain, mais d'où ils sortent ces deux là?_

-Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue dans cette merveilleuse école!

_Pff c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe à lui._

-J'espère que vous passerez vos meilleurs années ici.

_Et ça continue, attention aux chevilles... et blablabla et blablabla... Revenons à ces divinités sur terre..._

* * *

><p>Harry et Hermione chuchotent entre eux, ils ont presque rempli la première partie de la première étape du plan... Ils vont devoir entamer la seconde partie qui est de s'introduire dans le cercle d'amis du fils du client...<p>

-Plus vite on s'intègre avec eux, et mieux se sera!

-Mm... J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas aussi hautain que le disent nos informateurs...

-Peu importe comment ils sont, la mission est la mission, Harry!

-Je sais, je sais... Mais bon tu me connais moi et les bourges...

-Oui... Je me rappelle la...

Les deux agents s'avancent doucement vers la table de Malfoy. Alors que Harry grimace, Hermione elle sourit en souvenant de deux trois trucs. Mais ils sont interrompus par un grand brun et yeux verts. Tout de suite, les deux nouveaux claquent un sourire sur vers visage et arrêtent de chuchoter.

-Bonjour les nouveaux! Et bien dis donc c'est que vous êtes plus « in » de près! S'exclame le jeune homme.

-Blaise, la ferme!

Le dit Blaise est un jeune homme grand et beau. De couleur métisse, ses tresses sur son crâne lui vont à merveille. Ses yeux verts de feuille, pétillent de malice, alors qu'un sourire moqueur fait place sur son visage.

-Oh, mon petit Draco devient possessif?

-Il l'a toujours été! Dit un élève à leur table. Théodore Nott était plutôt petit, mais avait une certaine prestance. Son visage impassive, lui donnait un air sérieux mais mignon à ma fois; un vrai contraste.

-Juste que rien ici n'était assez intéressant pour retenir ma possessivité! Ironise Draco Malfoy.

-Aoutch! Mais c'est qu'il mort le dragon! Rigole Blaise, en faisant semblant de trembler de peur.

-Fermez-la vous allez faire fuir les nouveaux!

-Bonjour! Salut calmement Théo, en se levant de sa chaise et s'avançant vers les nouveaux venus.

-Salut...

-Moi, c'est Draco! Draco Malfoy!

-Blaise Zabini!

-Théodore Nott!

-Pansy Parkinston!

-Salut! … Harry Black!

-Hermione Granger, ravie de faire votre connaissance!

-Mais nous de même, nous de même, ravissante créature! Continue Blaise et un charme certain.

Harry, imperceptiblement sert la mâchoire, cela faisant un petit moment qu'il n'était plus en contact vers des jeunes de leur âge, et voir sa meilleur amie se faire draguer sous ses yeux, le rend mal à l'aise...

-Assez-vous, voyons, l'accro au citron va parler pendant encore un petit moment... On peut faire connaissance … tranquillement... Dit Draco en regardant intensément Harry, dont le sourcil levé montrait son léger étonnement.

-Avec plaisir! N'est-ce pas Harry!

-Mais oui! C'est le comble du bonheur...

Les deux agents sourient. Ainsi que leurs futurs amis. Alors que les deux groupes ne se connaissent pas encore, rien n'aurait pu leur permettre de remarquer les sourires hypocrites de certains d'entre eux … Comme par exemple celui de Harry ou de Théo...

Quoi qu'il en soit la deuxième étape est réussie... Cette mâtiné a vraiment été florissante... Mais c'était le plus facile... personne ne sait ce qu'il les attend... Peut-être Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillants sur ses élèves montrait le contraire... Ou l'homme en noir avec son air interrogateur... Ou encore la jeune femme aux mèches roses... Ainsi que certains élèves qui leur jetait quelques regards... Mais peut-être est-ce de la paranoïa?

En tout cas, la prochaine étape ne va pas tarder à commencer...

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu!<p>

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarqué mon énorme erreur pour la confusion entre Black et Potter... C'est Harry Black! Navrée!


	2. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
